Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong
by Daelena
Summary: Ianto and Jack's first wedding was an event to remember, especially since it's their first wedding. Ianto/Jack, Doctor/Donna. Seventh of the "Immortal Janto" series.  Minor  revisions.


Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong

_Disclaimer__: Sorry guys, I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't have to write this. Because Ianto would still be alive._

_Summary__: Ianto and Jack's first wedding was an event to remember, especially since it's their first wedding. Ianto/Jack, Doctor/Donna. Part of the "Immortal Janto" series. (Minor) REVISIONS!_

_Author's Note__: the official story that Ianto and Jack gave everyone who doesn't know about Torchwood and the Doctor is that Ianto had to go into an equivalent of the Witness Protection Program for his own safety. _

_I realized, after I published this story (and "Mom, Dad, I'm Not Dead Yet") that I forgot to include Rhiannon, Ianto's sister, who was introduced in "Children of Earth," so I went back and made a few edits to include her. Don't hate me!_

_Now it's time for Ianto and Jack to get married. They've got an eternity together, why not spending the rest of it married?_

_Okay, enough babbling, here, for your delight, delectation, and edification, is a very Janto wedding!_

Music faintly met Ianto's ears, spilling in through the open window from outside. He suppressed his grin – barely – as he twirled his engagement ring around on his finger. He was just so happy.

It was finally here, the day that he had been waiting for and long for, for so long was here. Fifteen years of traveling with the Doctor and he was counting the minutes until the ceremony started. Today was the day!

Today, he and Jack were pledging themselves to each other, in front of their family and friends. They were getting married . . . the first of many weddings that he hoped to share with Jack. But this one, this one would be special to Ianto because it marked a beginning, the beginning of their eternal, immortal lives together.

The reception would last for a long time, well into the night, Ianto was sure, not that he and Jack would be there for the whole time. Knowing Jack, they would be slipping off several times for private moments before the big official send-off, at which point Ianto fully planned on keeping Jack all to himself for a very long time.

"Ianto!"

He snapped out of his very happy thoughts at the sound of his sister's voice. Ianto looked at Rebecca, blushing a tiny bit.

"Yeah, Rebecca?"  
>Rebecca stopped and looked at him, studying him. "You were thinking about Jack, weren't you?" All he could do was nod. "God, you two are insatiable."<p>

"Well yeah, do you expect anything less from a pair of immortals who have forever to be together?" His sister's shudder was very rewarding. Come to think of it, his whole family was still squeamish about the number of sexual innuendos that Jack dropped into a normal conversation. He reached over and patted her shoulder. "So, what did you want to say, Becca?"

"Oh," the younger Jones replied, "Donna said that it's time for the ceremony! Yan, you're getting married."

"Yes I am!"

The sister and brother linked arms as they walked out into the hallway. Ianto smiled as he saw Gavin waiting for him. His older brother, while not in the wedding, was more than happy to act as watch-guard before the ceremony. Gavin was on Donna's orders to make sure that Jack didn't try to sneak in to have sex with Ianto before the wedding or vice versa. Rhiannon had been sent to make sure that Jack didn't slip past the Doctor's watch (since the Doctor had a tendency to wander mentally and miss things). Plus, it gave Rhia more time to grill Jack, since she decided to be the over-protective (and slightly over-bearing, in Ianto's opinion) sister.

Since Ianto had "returned" from the dead and reunited with his family, his siblings had had interesting reactions to his new state. Rebecca had been very excited to hear all about his adventures. She hadn't been too bothered by the fact that he had been dead and absolutely adored Jack as another brother Gavin, like their sister, had been fine with Ianto's resurrection. It was Jack that Gavin had a problem with. Apparently, Jack wasn't good enough for Ianto, in Gavin's mind. It had taken a very long heart-to-heart to bring Gavin around. Rhiannon, for her part, had started laughing at the mere thought of the Vortex being transferred between the two of them via sex, a sentiment that was only further hit home when Donna gave her "shagged into immortality line."

"Let's go get you hitched to that American of yours," Gavin said, grinning to his brother.

It only took a matter of minutes to reach the site of the ceremony. Ianto was extremely grateful that Donna had helped plan the whole thing. She really was the "Super temp." From what he could see, the pavilion that was the centerpiece was beautiful, decorated as it was with flowers. He and Jack would exchange their vows there and legally be married. Later, during the reception it would be transformed into the dance floor.

Gavin and Rebecca left him, at one arch, giving him warm hugs (and a kiss from Rebecca) before going to sit with the rest of the family. Ianto could see Gavin's wife and young son near the aisle. Rebecca's boyfriend smiled brightly at her as she settled next to him. Rhiannon slipped in with the rest of the family, having been formally relieved of her duty of Jack-watching. She waved at him and blew an encouraging kiss.

Then, all of a sudden, he was nervous, really nervous.

Anxiously, he straightened his tie. Why did Donna insist that they both wear tuxedos again?

"Oh stop that!"

The woman in question came bustling into view, her red hair tied up elegantly into a simple, bun up-do. Her navy blue best lady's dress swished around her. Ianto had to grin. He had asked her to stand at his side during the wedding, just as Jack had asked the Doctor to do the same, as his best man. Neither Ianto nor Donna particularly cared for 'matron of honor,' so Ianto had started calling her his 'best lady' instead and the title just stuck.

"What?"

"You're fidgeting," she said. He bowed his head briefly. She reached up and pinned the blue rose to his lapel. "Just so you know, Jack's doing the same thing to."  
>"Really?" That made him feel a little better.<p>

Donna nodded. "Yep. Watching the Doctor try and calm him down is entertaining though."

Ianto could only imagine the conversation those two were having.

He smiled. "It's time, Donna."

She gave him a critical look before nodding. "Yes it is."

Just as those words cleared her mouth, music swelled. The group that gathered to witness the occasion rose. Ianto cast a look around. He saw his family and Donna's family. He saw the twins sitting between their grandmother and great-grandfather. He saw Mickey and Martha. Martha was pregnant with their first child and just starting to show. He saw Sarah Jane Smith's adopted son, Luke, back from university, K-9 at his side. He saw Gwen and Rhys, the Welshman holding Anwen up so the little girl could see. He saw so many faces of friends he had made through the years. All of those people who had thought he was dead and had come to his wedding had been so surprised when he quietly reemerged, appearing regularly at his parents' house.

But Ianto didn't focus on them much longer because his attention was focused on the vicar standing at the center of the pavilion and, beyond him, the Doctor, who was blocking his view of Jack.

Ianto had to smile.

He and Jack had decided to forgo a church wedding for now. There would be time enough for that later. Instead, they had arranged the wedding in a circular fashion, around the pavilion, with everyone facing inwards. It was all-inclusive that way. And, as Donna pointed out, there would be no aisle to walk down, simply a meeting at the center of the pavilion.

The Doctor had said that, on a large number of planets, this was how weddings took place.

At a signal from the vicar, Donna stepped up onto the wooden floor of the pavilion, glancing briefly at Ianto. There was a broad smile on her face. She had a small bouquet of white roses surrounded by forget-me-nots in her hands. Then, in perfect time with the Doctor, she walked into the center of the pavilion.

Ianto saw Jack.

His breath was taken away.

Jack was as handsome as ever. His tux was simple and classic, a single breasted jacket completing the ensemble. The only color breaking the black and white of his outfit was the dark blue of his bowtie (a match to the lighter blue of Ianto's bowtie), the blue rose pinned to his own lapel, and the precious stones set in his engagement ring.

There was a dazzling smile on his face and Ianto knew that it was all to do with him.

No one walked Jack or Ianto to the vicar. No one needed to. This was a day long in the making and the fact that they both were able to walk to their wedding ceremony on their own power was as statement of their strength of will and their love for one another.

Finally, they reached the vicar. The music quieted. Jack reached out and took Ianto's hands in his, squeezing them tightly.

"Dearly beloved," the vicar began, "we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two hearts and two lives. Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness have walked hard roads but they have come here today to recognize what they have together and what they will share for the rest of eternity. I have been told that, for a time, Ianto had to go into the silent protection of a friend, for his safety and the safety of Jack. Yet, through that, their love endured and grew. As we can all see today, there is no greater love shared than the love between these two men." Ianto grinned at Jack. "I had the opportunity to sit down to talk to them, to hear what they wanted for this ceremony and their words astounded me. They have been through more than any of us can imagine and they still have the ability to love."

Jack chuckled and Ianto smiled. That afternoon was burned vividly into his mind. It had been a difficult task, keeping Jack's mind as far out of the proverbial gutter as possible, though Ianto had managed the task.

The vicar gave them a small smile. "Sometimes, actions speak louder than words, but today, words have a great power. I know that Jack and Ianto have written their own vows, so I will let them share them."

Ianto started, "Jack, when I first met you, I didn't know what to think. You were a whirlwind of actions and emotions. You challenged me, made me think about the kind of man I was and made me think about what I really wanted in life. Well, now I know what I want from this life, and that thing is you. It won't be easy, I know that, but I also know that you'll be there, at my side, every step of the way. You're the man I love and my soul-mate. As long as I have you, I know that I can face anything. I love you, Jack Harkness. You're my everything."

Jack's hands were trembling in his. Ianto laced his fingers through Jack's, brushing a finger lightly against Jack's engagement ring.

It was Jack's turn. There was a look of pure love in his eyes.

"Ianto, I love you, more than anything or anyone. You steady me. You keep me in check. You're the most honest and most caring person I know. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would do. I want to wake up every morning with you at my side. There's something so undeniable about what you make me feel. I never believed that I could find someone who loved me for me, but you proved me wrong. Ianto Jones, I love you more than you'll ever now and I can promise you right now, that I'll tell you that I love you, every single day we have together."

There wasn't a dry eye present. Ianto found himself struggling to keep the tears in. Jack had created something beautiful with his words and he could feel the love pouring out of the man in front of him. Ianto squeezed Jack's fingers in a way that let him know that he understood and reciprocated the sentiment.

"After that, what more can be said," the vicar said quietly, steadily. "Ianto, Jack, do you have the rings you wish to give to one another."

Both nodded. Ianto turned to Donna, who handed him the simple wedding ring that was a match to Jack's engagement ring. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ianto saw Jack make the same movement to the Doctor.

With promptings from the vicar, they promised to love and cherish one another, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, all the days of their lives. Then, carefully, they slid the rings onto the other's finger, first Ianto, then Jack.

Jack restrained himself long enough for the vicar to pronounce them married and that they may kiss before he claimed Ianto's lips with his. It was a long, slow kiss, filled with all of the unspoken words, unseen emotions, and unshed tears that they had. But, most importantly, it was full of love.

Ianto slid his arms around Jack, pulling him close to his chest. Jack's hands found his shoulders and neck as Ianto deepened the kiss a little further.

It was only when a few wolf-whistles cut through the air, courtesy of Mickey, that the two finally broke apart, wearing matching happy grins.

The music struck up again as they joined hands and walked out to meet their guests as an official married couple. Ianto found that he could not suppress his grin throughout the entire reception because, everywhere he turned, he saw Jack and the love he felt for his new husband was far too great to be denied.

Given the nature of both men, the reception was just as simple as the wedding was.

Only Donna and the Doctor gave speeches, brief as they were, affirming what was shared during the wedding. Dinner was a light fare, done buffet style since Jack was a big advocate that people should only eat what they wanted.

Their wedding cake was a work of beauty though, courtesy a stroke of genius on Ianto's part, with plans kept a secret from Jack for as long as possible. It was four layers of dark chocolate goodness, iced in a light blueberry-flavored icing. Ianto knew that, somewhere in the deep recesses of Jack's mind, the American immortal was thinking about all of the different ways that icing could be licked off of a body. Ianto had gone there as well and had blushed because he knew exactly where the left-over icing was stored.

It was going to be a fun honeymoon.

But Ianto was kept squarely in reality by the antics of his adopted family, the group that occupied the TARDIS, namely Jack and the Doctor.

As soon as they had cut the cake and fed each other a few pieces (which was very arousing, in and of itself, with Jack sucking the last bits of icing off of Ianto's fingers), Jack looked over to the Doctor and called:

"Hey, Doctor."

"Yeah?" The Doctor looked up at him, eyes bright, head tilted to the side.

"We've got cake!"

The Doctor raised his hands over his head and cheered a loud, "Woohoo!"

Shortly thereafter, Ianto and Jack danced their first dance as a married couple to "Falling Slowly."

Ianto buried his face into Jack's shoulder, sighing happily.

"Are you happy, Yan?" Jack asked, quietly.

He smiled. "Very much so. Are you, Jack?"

"More than anything." Jack stole a quick kiss from Ianto before asking, "You know what weddings mean right?"  
>Raising an eyebrow, Ianto had to ask, "What?"<p>

"Presents!"

Of course. Only Jack would get so gleefully excited about that. Still, as their eyes met, Ianto knew that there was so much more there.

And Jack always knew how to make an event memorable.

Hours later, once they were both properly satiated, as Jack held him in his arms as they were dozing off to sleep, Ianto smiled. He tightened his hold on Jack's waist a little bit, snuggling into his shoulder some more. Jack's fingers traced circles on his arms.

"I love you, Ianto," Jack whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Jack."

It was official. They were married.

_Well, there you have it! Ianto and Jack are married. Was it as wonderful as you hoped it would be? If so, please let me know!_

_Also, if you want a reference point for the absurd conversation between the Doctor and Jack, go to YouTube and search, "David, I've got cake." It's a behind-the-scenes clip from a Doctor Who episode, in which David Tennant and John Barrowman are goofy and get excited about cake._

"_Falling Slowly" is a song from the wonderful film, "Once." I thought that it was appropriate for Ianto and Jack._

"_Falling Slowly" – Glen Hansard, ft. Marketa Irglova_

_I don't know you__  
><em>_But I want you__  
><em>_All the more for that__  
><em>_Words fall through me__  
><em>_And always fool me__  
><em>_And I can't react__  
><em>_And games that never amount__  
><em>_To more than they're meant__  
><em>_Will play themselves out__  
><em>_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
><em>_We've still got time__  
><em>_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__  
><em>_You've made it now__[ .com/lyrics/g/glen_hansa_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me__  
><em>_And I can't go back__  
><em>_Moods that take me and erase me__  
><em>_And I'm painted black__  
><em>_You have suffered enough__  
><em>_And warred with yourself__  
><em>_It's time that you won__  
><em>_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
><em>_We've still got time__  
><em>_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice__  
><em>_You've made it now__  
><em>_Falling slowly sing your melody__  
><em>_I'll sing along__  
><em>


End file.
